


How I wish you would take me for granted

by PloKoon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, and a bit of, and it heals them, and there's love, because, but also like just-, but not described in any kind of detail, but not heavy stuff, it's about the awareness of it having happened, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PloKoon/pseuds/PloKoon
Summary: Sometimes her hands would shake-Solely in private, when she broke her quiet surface to gasp for air. Around others she still had a mental block, passively guarding her, bringing out the Stark iron. It made her keep her back straight and eyes steady, put up a solid front.Sometimes it felt like she was rusting from the inside and her brittle bones would never be whole again.---Set shortly after Sansa has arrived at Castle Black, when she's still learning to feel safe. As it turns out, Jon is really good at that kind of thing.The truth is in the tags, like always.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	How I wish you would take me for granted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DottyDot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottyDot/gifts).



> So DottyDot, I made you a thing-  
> This here, which I guess is more angsty than sad.  
> Let's see if it breaks your heart the way you like.  
> 💙
> 
> P.S.  
> Your stories are an inspiration.

Sometimes her hands would shake-

Solely in private, when she broke her quiet surface to gasp for air. Around others she still had a mental block, passively guarding her, bringing out the Stark iron. It made her keep her back straight and eyes steady, put up a solid front.

Sometimes it felt like she was rusting from the inside and her brittle bones would never be whole again.

And then there came a time, a moment by the fire as she was embroidering with the silver thread that Jon had given her, on velvet he’d conjured from the gods knew where-

Because while everything at Castle Black was _black,_ the velvet was a dark green that contrasted perfectly with her hair. Little things that were big and made her feel so very cared for, the love in the details, _the pretty love of the colour green._

_It was so soft, and the fabric, and the spools of silk and yet-_

Her bones were rusting, if less with him around. Rusting tonight as he sat by her side, going over his armour. It came on so suddenly that her needle fell to the floor.

And though the fire crackled, though his armour rustled, though she tried with an increasing panic to hide it-

_For shame, it was Jon, he had enough on his mind-_

He heard it, took a quick glance; Put down what he held, _with instinct,_ studs and leather falling about and paid them no heed. Heard how the metal disappeared into the dark and knew it would be a devil to find.

She closed her eyes, heard him crouch down, felt his body brush against her knees. Then his hands on hers, how he was a forge on her hurt, melting her and sieving the rust away. A soft, healing fire on her frozen soul, desperate to thaw with him.

“It’ll be alright.” And all she could manage was nod as he stroked her, so carefully, so sweetly. This man with a delicate velvet love-

Waiting, patient as the hours.

Quiet, as if wanting her to take him for granted.

It let her be brave, enough to look up and soothe the worry on his brow, make him smile with his eyes. Felt the pressure of him in her palms, so easy, gentle hands of a heartsmith. And his smile, like snow on her open burn, reached his lips.

"Tired." Spoken as if it was the only word she knew. Let it drift between them, cold ashes, let it sink before he answered-

"Tired both." Didn't let her go, kept her grounded. "It's allowed."

Irrefutable, and with such a measure of peace; knew she was too used to enduring, and that alone. Knew what it was like. And now it echoed through her being, _me, I'm-_

"Allowed..."

Silent catharsis. How many ordinary things had she forgotten? The lack of safety through the years, the things they had stolen from her piece by piece until all that was left was the Stark iron, slowly rusting. Until now.

And his smile, the falling snow, the heartsmith in her hands-

"You-" _his voice, as if lifting a hammer_ "-I've got you. Always." _Striking her chest like an anvil._

Striking her breath clean out and she loved him for it, this new air in her lungs, stinging with the heat of the forge in which he restored her-

_Him and her. Each other._

"And I’ve got you." Smiled before she moved, finally, on purpose. "You too. Always." Just like him, wasn’t letting go. Held him there and needed him to know-

The hours, how they didn't matter.

Quiet, pleading him to take her for granted.

  
  
  



End file.
